You Married Me For A Cake
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse really likes cake that much to say yes?
1. Chapter 1

**You Married Me For A Cake**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Author's Note:After PD1.

**Chapter 1**

Clarisse was sitting in her suite,it was a very hard day….lots of meetings and paperwork….so she was very tired…..

She was in her nightgown on the sofa and just watched the fire when somebody was knocking on the door….

„Come in!"said Clarisse

„Good Evening Your Majesty!"smiled Joseph and stepped in

„Oh Joseph!You're finally back…..What was in Pyrus?"asked Clarisse while Joseph took off his jacket

„It was horrible!...The French ambassador….oh my God!He is an idiot!I explained the contract time and time again…..I'm so tired…"

„Poor Joseph!I'm so sorry,but I couldn't be there by myself….."

„It's OK!I'm glad you didn't have to be there….."smiled Joseph

„Thanks Joseph!"said Clarisse with real thanks in her voice"Oh do sit down!You need a little relax too."

„Right!But first….I brought something to you…"smiled Joseph and took a cakebox out.

„Oh Joseph!My favorite chocolate cake!You didn't forget it!"jumped up Clarisse childisly

„Yes!I was in Pyrus and you know……"

„…Everytime you're in Pyrus, you bring me my favourite cake from the little confectionery …..yes I know it…..Give it to me and sit down,we both had a horrible day,we deserve a little reward!"smiled Clarisse and they sat down onto the sofa in front of each other…..

„I'll get plates…"started Joseph,but Clarisse stopped him

„We don't need plates…we'll eat it from the box….I have 2 forks from breakfast….here you are."said Clarisse and passed the fork to Joseph

„Thanks!"smiled Joseph,'cos she seemed like a child with her birthday cake……..

„So let's eat!"smiled Clarisse and tasted the first bit with extasy…„Oh,my God!It's the best in the whole world….."

„You're right!"answered Joseph"And I must tell you that ….I really love to watch you when you're eating a cake….."

„Really?Why?"asked Clarisse with a smile

„I don't know…you're just…so sweet…."said Joseph

„Oh Joseph,you're teasing me…"smiled Clarisse „Oh,wish I could win Antoin over…he is the best confectioner in the world.."sighed Clarisse

„You've tried it so many times…."said Joseph

„Yes,but he is inflexible….."sighed Clarisse and eat another bit"But it's fantastic!"smiled Clarisse,then suddenly junped up and kissed Joseph on his face…..

„Wow!Why did I get it?"asked Joseph with a smile

„Because you deserve it….you bring me cake…"

„Oh,I see!You give a kiss for a cake….What would you give me if I win Antoin over?"asked Joseph teasingly

„If you win him over,I would be your wife!"laughed Clarisse and jumped up…

Now Joseph was alone in her livingroom still sitting on the sofa….

„Well if that's what you need….."thought Joseph….

To be continued……

Author's Note:What do you think?Do you want more?Please tell me!:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

„I just have to win Antoin over and she'll be mine…."thought Joseph with a smile"'Cos a promise is a promise…."

It's a real challange…Joseph knew it…..but fortunately Antoin was one of his best friends…..

So he went to Pyrus…….

„Antoin!I'm glad to see you!"said Joseph as he stepped into the little shop behind the Opera-house…..

„Joseph!My dear friend!...Don't say a word!You need a cake for her,am I right?!"asked Antoin

„Well,not exactly….it's a bit more than that…..Can I speak a word with you?"asked Joseph and they went to the kitchen…..

„So what's the matter?"

„Look Antoin!You're my best friend…."started Joseph

„It's starting badly…."smiled Antoin

„I would like to ask you a favour….."

„Don't continue!I can't give you the recipe….It's a secret of my family…."

„No,no!I don't want the recipe….."started Joseph

„So what do you want?"asked Antoin

„I want….you."

„Me?But you didn't even ask a date?!"laughed Antoin

„Very funny!...I need you at the palace…."

„Look!I told Clarisse I can't leave the business here….She is trying again,isn't she?"

„No,she isn't.It's my business,she is nothing to do with it…..I need you at the palace…and I give you anything…."

„Sorry I can't go….."answered Antoin

„I give you 10 000 dollar…."said Joseph

„No I…"

„Ok,20 000!"tried Joseph when the phone was ringing…

„Excuse me Joseph!...Hallo!Yes?...Yes….Yes,of course….Bye."said Antoin and hang up the phone"Sorry Joseph,but I must go….."

„Ok,I'll come back tomorrow…."said Joseph

„If you want…but I won't change my mind….."

„I'll go back!"said Joseph

OOOOOOOO

In the palace Clarisse was in her office with Charlotte….

„The cake was delicious,wasn't it Your Majesty?"asked Charlotte

„What?Oh,the cake…yes it was fantastic!And Joseph is so sweet to brought it for me….Somehow he always brought me a cake when he is in Pyrus….I really don't know why,,,,"answered Clarisse

„You really don't know?"asked Charlotte with dismay

„No,I don't."answered Clarisse frankly

„Oh,come on!You really don't know?!"

„Well,I'm his friend….and…"started Clarisse

„His friend?...He is totally in love with you!"

„Don't be ridiculous Charlotte!"

„He loves you!...Don't you realize it?"asked Charlotte

„Why do you think that?...Just because he brought me a cake from Pyrus,where he spent his whole day…"

„What did he say exactly?"

„Well nothing……just gave me the cake…."said Clarisse

„Was he in late yesterday?"asked Charlotte

„Well it was nearly 10 o'clock when he arrived…"

„Why did he late?"

„I don't know…."

„I tell you…."started Charlotte „Yesterday there was a huge traffic jam in Pyrus…..and he had to walk 2 hours in the rain about your cake….2 hours Clarisse….."

„2 hours?"asked Clarisse

„Yes…He was awfully tired after that meeting then he walked 2 hours in the rain….Well I don't call it a simple friendship…"

„Oh,my God Charlotte!You're Right!...He loves me!...Oh,yes of course the cakes,dancing in the ballrom,the little smiles and touches…..How am I so stupid?!He loves me!"smiled Clarisse

„Finally!...You've realized it!"smiled Charlotte

OOOOOOOO

The next 2 weeks were stange for Clarisse ,'cos Joseph spent more and more time in Pyrus….And she started to worry…….

„Your Majesty!...Your Majesty!"said Charlotte

„Yes?"asked Clarisse

„What's the matter?You're so depressed…"

„Yes I'm…."answered Clarisse

„If you want to talk about it….I'm here….Joseph went to Pyrus and…."said Charlotte but suddenly stopped 'cos Clarisse started to cry…..

„Clarisse!What's wrong?Did I say something wrong?"

„I…I think Joseph has a girlfriend in Pyrus……"cried Clarisse

To be continued……

Author's Note:Let me know what you think!Thanks!:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

„He has a girlrfiend…."cried Clarisse"I know it…."

„No…no..he hasn't,I'm sure….he loves you"said Charlotte

„So why is he so often in Pyrus?"asked Clarisse

„Business….security things….look!I don't know,but he hasn't got a girlfriend,I'm sure „

„I really don't know what to think…..he spends all his freetime in Pyrus….and….If he has a girlfriend….it would hurt me,'cos….'cos I love him…..Oh,Charlotte !"Clarisse started to cry again

„Please don't cry!Look…I'll try to puzzle the meanings of his little trips out.Is it ok?"asked Charlotte

„Yes….thanks Charlotte….you're such a good friend…."smiled Clarisse and hugged her…

OOOOOOOO

The next two weeks were hard to Joseph …he tried everything to win Antoin over….he decided to popp in for the last time…..

„Look Joseph,I can't…..but anyway why do you want it so desperately?"asked Antoin

„It's a secret…."

„Secret?I'm your best friend…I can keep a secret…I'm sure it's about Clarisse,am I right?...Please tell!.."

„Well…if you don't want to work at the palace…my secret….it is of no importance…"

„Please tell…."

„But it's a stupid thing…."

„Come on!"

„Right!...Clarisse promised me If I win you over,she will be my wife……I know it was only a joke….but If I win you over….maybe….Oh,I don't know…"

„Why didn't you begin by this?!...Oh,Joseph!You're such an idiot!...Of course I will work at the palace….for you and Clarisse….I want you to be happy…"smiled Antoin

„Oh my God!Antoin!I don't know what to say…..thank you,thank you…..you're really my best friend…"smiled Joseph

„Now go and tell her….Good luck with your queen!"laughed Antoin

„Thanks!"smiled Joseph and hurried back to the palace

OOOOOOO

In the garden….

„Oh Joseph!"said Charlotte"You're back….You were in Pyrus ….AGAIN…"

„Stop this Charlotte …I can't tell you…..and stop spying on me…"answered Joseph

„It's not a hobby of mine…I'm just worried about Clarisse….she thinks you has a girlfriend in Pyrus…."

„Does she?Does she really?"smiled Joseph"So she is jealous…."

„If you hurt Clarisse….."

„Charlotte!How can you dare to think about such of nonsense?!...You know exactly how I feel about her….she…she is the best thing that ever happend to me….I…"

„I'm sorry Joseph…..just she is so depressed…."

„Look!I have to arrange something,then I'll speak with her,I promise…..but not yet..'cos it'll be a surprise…"smiled Joseph

„Really?Well off you go!...And I will keep my fingers crossed!"smiled Charlotte

„Thanks!"said Joseph and went to phone….

OOOOOOOO

2 hours later Clarisse was walking in the garden….

„Oh,Clarisse!Here you are….."smiled Joseph

„As you see."answered Clarisse coldly

„I have a surprise…no two surprises for you…"

„Really?"asked Clarisse

„ Yes…you will love it!"

„Well?"

„Ok.As you know I've spent a lot of time in Pyrus…."

„Yes…I know…."said Clarisse sadly

„And I …..win Antoin over!"

„Really?So that was why you spent so many times in Pyrus?…"asked Clarisse

„Yes…It wasn't easy….He is inflexible…..but fortunately my best friend…"smiled Joseph

„It's fantastic!Thank you Joseph!"smiled Clarisse with relief…"And what's the other surprise?"

„I would like to invite you somewhere…."said Joseph and passed Clarisse the invitation in an envelope

„Where?"asked Clarisse and took the invitation off

„To a wedding…"

„A wedding?"asked Clarisse surprised „Whose?"

„Mine."answered Joseph

Clarisse suddenly turned pale….her legs started to trembling…..

„Yours?...And…who is the lucky woman?"asked Clarisse weakly while she started to opening the envelope

„It's you…"smiled Joseph

„What?"asked Clarisse with unbelieve in her voice,then looked down onto the invitation

'We're gladly invite you to the wedding of

Clarisse Renaldi and Joseph Elizondo

On the 2nd of April….."

„Oh my God!Is it a joke?"

„No!You said 'yes' earlier.."smiled Joseph

„Really?I didn't remember when…"

„A months ago…Do you remember?..I brought you cake,and you gave a kiss for it….then I asked:'What would you give me if I win Antoin over?'…and your answer was…"

„If you win Antoin over…..I would be your wife….Oh,my God!I remember….."

„I think it was a promise….I love you...I love you more than anything….and I want you….So…Would you be my wife?"asked Joseph

„Yes.I would do anything for a cake!"smiled Clarisse and kissed him with full of love…

The End

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!:-)Did you like it?Please let me know!:-)


End file.
